Rencor
by Nocturnals
Summary: -¿Si soy una niñata y piensas en mi como una nena, por que respondiste mi beso?- Pregunto. / Por educación- Respondió él / -Curiosamente, Kiba, eres un maleducado- Sentencio con una sonrisa, altiva- y yo, soy un poquito rencorosa./ Reto.


**|o|… Rencor…|o|**

:-:

_Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes, al contrario, la trama si es mía_

:-:

**En respuesta al reto "Pedir es gratis, escribir es cosa tuya" de ****HinataWeasley789**

:-:

Todo comenzó como un reto, se recordó mientras sacudía su cabello, se convirtió de a poco en algo personal. Sumamente personal, agrego, molesta. Se giro frente al espejo y sonrío, vestido corto, pelo suelto, maquillaje sutil, escote incitante. Vestida para matar, se burlo, para dejarlo bien muerto.

Se puso tacos, aquellos zapatos que le daban altura y más fuerza al caminar. Las calles eran su pista de baile para contonearse, las veredas sus pasarelas para desfilar y la noche su hora de tomar el toro por los cuernos. Entro a la fiesta y se sonrío para sus adentros. De no haber sido por sus ojos delatores, nadie le hubiese reconocido. Cuando la novia intrusa camino frente a los chicos, entre los cuales estaba su pareja, estos la siguieron con la vista. Su blanco frunció el cejo y por otro lado, ella lo entendió como una señal de "disparen". Cuando Hanabí pasó frente al mismo grupo de chicos, no solo la siguieron con la vista, también giraron sus cabezas para que no se saliera de su campo de visión y alguno hasta derramo su bebida ¿El objetivo? Indicarle que había llegado y que, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, ella era mucho mejor que su absurda novia.

Clavo sus ojos en los de el y esbozo una sonrisa picara, se relamió los labios tan sutilmente que Kiba dudo que lo hubiera hecho… para él. Hanabí contemplo a su hermana conversando con Mimi, la novia de su blanco, aquella Inuzuka medio hueca. Sonrío de lado, hora de hacerle entender a esa morena con lo que se enfrentaba. Hanabí desfilo hasta allí, logrando que su blanco, Kiba, no le sacara la mirada de encima.

-¿Hanabí?- Pregunto su hermana, sorprendida de verla allí.

Hanabí no solía ir a esas fiestas ruidosas y bulliciosas.

-¿No me presentas a tu acompañante, Hinata?- Ella iba directa al punto.

Mimi la miro de la cabeza a los pies y su sonrisa tambaleo un instante. Había que admitirlo, la mocosa de quince años era bastante linda. Pero la experiencia valía más que una inocencia tentadora. Mimi echo su cabello hacia atrás con la mano, tratando de parecer relajada. Hanabí sonrío, echo también su cabello, pero en un ademán sensual y sutil.

-Me llamo Hanabí- Se presento, con actitud de superioridad y sin ganas de caerle bien a la muchacha.

-¿Hanabí?- Repitió, conteniendo una risita, entendiendo que la mocosa iba con aires de grandeza- Mi nombre es Mimi, Inuzuka Mimi.

-Ya veo- Respondió arrogante, mirándola de la cabeza a los pies, como la muchacha había echo con ella, puso una sonrisa y soltó una risilla de malicia- Ah, nos veremos.

Hanabí se alejo de ella, era linda, se vio obligada a admitir, pero demasiado tonta y sumisa para que le gustara a Kiba. Camino frente a el y movió sus labios en una llamada muda "sígueme". Kiba espero que se perdiera en los pasillos de la casa de uno de sus amigos y, muy discretamente, la siguió.

¿En que maldito momento la mocosa había crecido… de ese modo? La vio caminando de espaldas a el, parecía que cada movimiento de su cuerpo le incitaba, llamándolo y susurrándole para que le hiciera todo aquello que supiera.

-Sigues enfadada- Declaro, cruzándose de brazos y tratando de fingir que el vestido no le llamaba la atención.

Demasiado corto, pensó.

El problema con Hanabi no era solo su cuerpo, no era solo su actitud. Era toda ella. Era su caminar provocativo, su voz sensual, cada insinuante curva de su cuerpo, era Hanabi es si, demasiado peligrosa. Porque era preciosa, coqueta, atrevida y demasiado sensual para lo permitido a su corta edad, lo peor de todo era que ella lo sabia. Y disfrutaba de poder que eso le daba.

En fin, el problema yacía en que él la encontraba deliciosa, incluso con ese carácter suyo. Era simplemente… jugosa, para relamerse. Aguerrida y sexy, con mal carácter incluido, un paquete demasiado tentador para ignorarlo.

Aunque tuviese una advertencia de "hermanita menor de tu mejor amiga, abstenerse, cinco años de diferencia"

-¿Por qué debería estar enfadada?- Pregunto Hanabí con ironía, tono pausado, y voz suave y sensual- ¿Por qué me has llamado "niñata" cuando ambos sabemos que no lo soy ni piensas en mí de ese modo?

-Eres una niñata, tienes quince- Respondió de modo automático, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Hanabí no respondió con palabras. Con el mismo caminar pausado se encamino decidida a el, sin prisa pues sabia que el no se escaparía. No de ella, no sin pelear. Puso una se sus manos en el cuello de el, subiendo hasta su mejilla y la otra mano la guío hasta su pecho, jugando con la tela de la camisa. Se pego tanto a el que Kiba llego a ponerse nervioso y más aun cuando desde su punto de vista el escote era aun más sugerente. Hanabí poso sus labios sobre los de él y apena los movió un poco cuando Kiba le respondió.

Todo tal como iba el plan.

Kiba la tomo de las caderas y sin cuidado alguno, tan bruscamente como su mismo carácter lo hacia, la puso contra la pared, encerrándola entre el muro y su pecho, encarcelada por sus brazos. Hanabí bajo sus manos por la espalda de Kiba y miro por el rabillo del ojo, allí estaba ella, molesta y sin decir ni una palabra, Mimi se giro y salio del pabilo furiosa y pisando el suelo como si quisiera romperlo en pedazos cada vez que pisaba.

Kiba la soltó y cayó en cuenta de que, otra vez, había perdido el autocontrol con la hermanita de Hinata.

-¿Si soy una niñata, no te gusto, y piensas en mi como una nena, por que respondiste mi beso?- Pregunto, pero sonaba como una declaración.

-Por educación- Respondió él, aunque sabia que mentía y era más que obvio para Hanabí que lo hacia.

-Curiosamente, Kiba, eres un maleducado- Sentencio con una sonrisa, altiva- y yo, soy un poquito rencorosa.

:-:

**Bueno, bueno, aunque el reto ya tiene un buen tiempo y creo que varios lo han contestado, se me ha dado por escribirlo. Me encantarían más retos, pero bueno, es lo que hay. Un beso.**

**Nocturnals.**


End file.
